


Changing Elements

by rabbitholedownunder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/rabbitholedownunder
Summary: Seen through the eyes of multiple people as they each come into the powers of an Element.





	1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. Snow

 

Snow. Cold and biting against his skin. White and blank like the path before him. His future undecided.  As he watched the flakes fall silently, at once beautiful and harsh, he waited for some sign to tell him what his next steps should be. His gaze was once again drawn to the icy drifts before him, coating everything in reach. And he understood. The choice was to be made without thought. And so, choosing uncertainty, he began to walk. Nothing on his mind but the fact that he would walk, walk until he came upon something that caused him to stop. Whatever that may be. The Snow reached his calves as he took his first steps and he reached down to grab a handful of it in his bare palm, squeezing it into a ball. He opened his hand. And found a cube of Ice. He gazed at the small cube in his hand, then looked back at the Snow. He leaned down. Grabbed another handful. And watched with wonder as it too transformed in his hand. Was this normal? To touch something and have it become something other simply from contact? He didn't know but couldn't help his grin as he leaned down and hovered his hand, fingers spread wide, over the snow. As he watched a sheet of Ice spread from his fingers to form a frozen path ahead of him. And he smiled still as he took a step forward,  his figure disappearing within moments as he walked unflinchingly into the unknown.


	2. Fire

P.O.V.  Fire

 

Fire was beautiful. And Deadly.  And as the girl stood before a wall of orange heat, flames fanning towards  her as if in welcoming, she realized that the latter was more devastating than she had imagined. She watched with mild curiosity as a spark landed on her torn and sooty dress, the flames growing like a hungry animal as it gobbled up the cloth. And when it's heat reached her skin, instead of burning she felt only pleasing warmth. She reached toward it and it reached back, as if her movements controlled it. Or like a kitten arching up to meet it's owners hand. A smile tugged her lips at the thought. But it vanished just as soon as it appeared. A spark. That was all it had taken. Curiosity and a spark was all that had been required to bring her world crashing down. She should hate herself. Should hate the Fire. She should be beyond herself with anguish. But instead she felt liberated. Liberated and free. And she'd be damned if she didn't bask in the feeling. Because, really, was it so bad that she alone had destroyed countless lives, homes, and futures? She couldn't think of one reason she should have remorse or regret. Perhaps if there had been any children... 

But there hadn't. Only her. And so she felt nothing but happy as she watched the world fade away to nothing but ash, dust and flame. And then, smiling with Flame still in hand, she turned away from the burning village that had been her home for the majority of her life. And didn't look back


	3. Water

P.O.V. Water

 

Water. Silky, smooth and uncontrollable. It covered more than half of the world. Could destroy cities, continents, and was a force to be reckoned with. But as the small boy watched the waves crash against the rocks he couldn't help but feel safe, protected. Like even if a Tsunami were to hit, he would remain unharmed. The girl beside him had told him that the Sea was alive, a woman, she said, who ruled all that lived within her domain. She protected her citizens, provided for them. But above all she was a fierce protector. She said that if he was truly unafraid of the sea , then perhaps he had her protection as well. Perhaps he was to be one of her citizens. He didn't totally understand what she meant but she had only nodded her head, dark eyes shining with knowledge beyond her years and given him a soft smile, the one he loved to see. _You will soon_ , was all she had said. And now, a fortnight later, they had met up in their usual spot, in a small cave by the shore, and she  had taken his hand in hers and lead him to the Cliffs. Then she stood there, as if waiting. He didn't question her as he too, stood in silence. Moments later she still held his hand. Finally she turned to him, pulling him towards her, and holding his gaze. She looked at him with affection, love even, something she had only done when they played in the Mushroom Grove, her face alight with laughter and joy. Wordlessly she hugged him, holding him close. He closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar scent. He almost didn't hear her question, so lost was he in her warmth. Eyes still closed, he answered.  _Yes._ She breathed a sigh, then whispered again _._  Holding each other tightly she tilted them to the side, careening them off the Cliff. Neither of them made a sound as they fell through the air.   _Do you trust me?_  she had asked.  _Don't let go_  she had commanded. He held her tighter. Then there was nothing.


End file.
